


To The Rescue (Chapter 2)

by Baldwolf



Series: To the Rescue [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gay, M/M, Multi, Other, Tentacles, Vore, bara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 15:33:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baldwolf/pseuds/Baldwolf
Summary: This was a story I wrote for contest based on a series of drawings created by the very talented artist, Hellboy. In his drawings, the character was only referred to as "just a raped guy". Odd, I know. My story actually earned me second place in the contest, and I had so much fun creating the storyline that I decided to make it a multi-chapter story. Enjoy!





	To The Rescue (Chapter 2)

It had been several days since Sarge left Ferotu’s domicile high atop Mount Dirruc, and in that time he had saved four more men from the Tentoc; losing his walking staff during the last rescue. Each and every time however, he found himself brutally assaulted by the ravenous monster and ingested, but just as the oracle claimed, the sergeant was also expelled from the beast’s belly. The last man he saved, Krenchak, directed the marine down his current path and told him it would take him to the edge of Grenrul; the growing kingdom of Lord Zaurec. He would have to travel through the perilous land to reach the realm known as Keldasra; the place where Ferotu’s elder brother, Sholuus, resided. Sarge pinned all his hopes for discovering his origins on the great seer, and he used that hope to motivate him on his journey through the unknown territory. The sergeant had tried to convince Krenchak to be his guide through Grenrul, but the huntsman refused because he feared not only Zaurec and his armies but also the beasts that roamed the lands.

 

Several hours into his journey, Sarge’s stomach began to grumble and he realized he had not eaten in quite some time, so the marine began to look for some form of food to digest. With nothing looking familiar to him, the sergeant knew he would have to take a risk if he were to eat. Travelling further down the trail, he noticed a large plant with large fruit dangling from its petals. He watched as a small, rodent-like creature snagged a piece of fruit and scurried off with its prize. Assuming it was safe to eat, the marine casually walked up to the plant a snatched some fruit for himself. He never suspected that he was also being sized up as a meal.

 

Seconds after pulling the fifth piece of fruit from the petals, a huge flowery bud dropped down and engulfed the marine whole. Before he knew what happened, the bud recoiled back into the air with the sergeant upside down, and it started to fill with noxious nectar. Sarge struggled to flip himself upright, and eventually did so only moments before drowning in the thick liquid. Once he was finally able to see clearly, the hero realized he was trapped in a humongous bell-shaped bud, and with the inner walls extremely smooth, he had no way to climb out of the death trap.

 

The Liquesa flower was the main carnivorous plant life in Grenrul; using ambush tactics to obtain its meals. Once the prey was trapped within its main bud, the flower released its acidic nectar to dissolve the quarry into a protein puddle that it would absorb for the nutrients. Unless well-armed at the time of the ambush or aided by others, there was typically no way someone would escape the petalled prison.

 

Sarge was beginning to feel light-headed from the nectar’s vapors and soon dropped to his knees in the bud. In that position, the toxic liquid was up to his nipples, and he knew he didn’t have much longer before he would be completely submerged in the slimy soup. As luck would have it, his unique DNA that caused the Tentoc so much indigestion was also wreaking havoc on the plant. The marine’s sweat had blended with the nectar and caused it to thicken exponentially; effectively choking the plant in the new gelatinous goop. With self-preservation its highest priority, the Liquesa flower drooped over and poured the tainted nectar and its prey out of the bud; leaving Sarge lying in the middle of a smelly, syrupy puddle.

 

It was nearly an hour later when the marine’s head cleared and he could get up. He grabbed a few more of the Liquesa fruit before stumbling to a safe distance to eat. The small meal was tasty, but not worth the encounter…and he was still hungry. He continued his journey, constantly on the lookout for something to eat, but the dried nectar on his thong was starting to chafe and he needed to do something about that. He soon spotted a narrow creek and decided to wash his only article of clothing.

 

After bathing himself clean and his washing his thong, Sarge heard something rustling in the bushes on the other side of the creek. With his stomach still screaming for some food, the solitary hero picked up a large rock and prepared to crush whatever animal was hiding in the brush. As he crept closer, he started to drool at the thought of a decent meal, but before he could initiate his attack, three knights emerged with their swords drawn and aimed at the mostly-naked stranger.

 

“What business have you in Grenrul?” the first knight demanded to know.

“I-I am just passing through…trying to find my way to Keldasra. I am new to this region and don’t really know my way around this area,” Sarge answered honestly.

“Where did you come from?” another knight inquired.

“I was pointed in this direction by the seer, Ferotu who lives on Mount…” the marine started to explain.

“We know of the traitorous oracle! So you are one of his spies? Lord Zaurec will want to question you personally then,” the third knight interrupted.

 

Sarge soon found himself bound and draped over the back of a horse-like beast as he was led off in a different direction by the three knights. As he tried to survey his situation, the sergeant saw that one of the knights was driving a horse-drawn wagon with a large cage in the back…and there was something very large chained inside of that cage.

“So do you always travel with an extra steed for the random stranger you decide to arrest?” the marine asked, trying to figure out what he had gotten himself into.

“That was Bremol’s mount! He died capturing that behemoth in the cage. And if you don’t shut up, you will suffer his same fate!” the first knight growled.

The sergeant remained quiet for the remainder of the journey that day, completely unaware that the knights had taken notice of his exceptionally smooth, round ass as it jostled to and fro on the back of the stallion. He would learn soon enough of their appreciation for his muscled, bubble butt.

 

As the sun started to set, the knights stopped in a clearing and set up camp. After the campfire was started, the men threw an odd looking animal over the flames and waited impatiently for their dinner to cook. As they waited, the knights began to drink mead and spar half-heartedly; the whole time eyeing their beefy captive with an equal but different hunger. Then without warning, the first knight walked up to Sarge, rolled him onto his stomach as he pulled out his stiffening cock.

“What are you doing, Eltov?” the other knight asked.

“What does it look like, Nallyc? If we don’t enjoy his hole now, we never will once Lord Zaurec is through with him,” the knight replied as he slid his rigid nine-incher into the captivating ass. “O-O-OHHHHH Yessssss!! This hole is superior to any other to know my shaft! I suggest you and Ludren get ready take advantage of this opportunity,” Eltov exclaimed.

 

Sarge just bit his lower lip and said nothing. He didn’t want to be tossed in the cage with the huge monster chained inside it. Eltov continued to plow his ass with gusto; grinding his hips into the meaty glutes on every thrust as he held onto the marine’s bound wrists for control. As he endured the savage assault, the hero watched as the other two knights stripped naked, stroking their cocks to hardness. He had to admit that all three men were in great shape and each one had an impressive prick hanging between their legs.

 

Unable to hold back his vocalization, Sarge began to moan like a bitch in heat which only served to arouse the men even more. Ludren knelt in front of the captive marine and stuffed his thick 8” prick down his throat while Nallyc stood next to them stroking his curved eleven-incher with anticipation. All the writhing at the end of his shaft sent Eltov over the edge and he unloaded his seed deep into Sarge’s bowels. With Ludren’s dick still gagging the sergeant, Nallyc rolled him onto his back, spread the muscular legs wide and speared the vacant hole with sinister intent. Then, as he buried his face in between the bouncing, meaty pecs, the knight railed the sloppy, soaked hole like it was the last piece of ass on the planet.

 

Sarge was battling several different sensations all at once. His hole was on fire from the brutal pounding but his prostate was buzzing from the stimulation. His throat was burning from the constant gagging but the sweet taste of the precum was like heaven on his tongue. And his shoulders and arms were in agony as the weight of two bodies, his and Nallyc’s, crushed them into the dirt, but the skillful tongue-lashing teasing his nipples sent shivers down his spine. All of these sensations eventually led to a massive eruption from his own cock which was soon followed by the one down his throat and the other up his ass. After achieving the needed sexual satisfaction, the three knights turned their attention to dinner; leaving Sarge panting and worn out on the ground.

 

The smell of the cooked meat was intoxicating and the marine begged his captors for some of it to eat.

“Show me how much you really want it, spy,” Eltov responded; spreading his legs and showing Sarge his swelling cock. “Feed off of my shaft and then you can feed of off the kill.”

The sergeant did as he was told; waddling over to the knight on his knees before bending down to engulf the thick prick. The sounds of the appreciative knight filled the air which once again aroused the other two to action. Ludren squatted behind Sarge and slammed his dick balls-deep with one thrust. The force of the impact caused the marine’s face to become buried in Eltov’s crotch and he was choking on cock-meat once more.

 

Nallyc surprised the marine with his next move; he crawled under Sarge and inhaled his throbbing tool while fondling the heavy nuts. Again, the sergeant was suffering through torturous pleasure as the men had their way with him, but eventually he was successful in bringing Eltov to orgasm, which meant he would be permitted to eat. But Nallyc and Ludren weren’t done with him yet. After swallowing the prisoner’s delicious spunk, Nallyc lay back and told Ludren to impale the marine on his aching prick…while keeping the nearly 1’shaft buried deep.

 

Sarge let out a shockingly erotic groan as the two rods invaded his ass. As he undulated on the double dick, the hero shot a desperate glance to Eltov. He wasn’t begging for the assault to end; he was begging for some food. The knight decided he was tired of the pleading and began to hand feed the bound stud while simultaneously stroking his dick to life again. Eltov would suck on Sarge’s nipples while the marine ate; sometimes standing up and pec-fucking him in between helpings. As the cooked meat filled his belly, the sergeant found himself more and more content…and more willing to show his gratitude. When he had finally had his fill, the so-called prisoner began to truly participate in the mini-orgy he was in the middle of.

 

The marine leaned down and began to kiss Nallyc passionately as he ground his hips against the pair of pricks. He would then split his time between Eltov’s throbbing cock or Nallyc’s tender lips, and then whole time, Ludren was busy groping his pecs as he power-fucked the sweaty ass. Eventually, Nallyc tired of being on the bottom and rolled the trio over so he was now on top of the pile. When Eltov saw Sarge on his back, pinned between the pair, he decided to try and make it a trio. The knight knelt behind Nallyc and tried to stuff his dick inside, but that position wasn’t working for him, so he came up with another idea.

 

Eltov yanked Nallyc out of Sarge and took his place; lying on top of the marine’s back. He then ordered his buddy to kneel at the cum-soaked hole and try to gain entry; pointing out that Nallyc had a longer weapon to play with. Sarge started to squirm wildly when he felt the third pole poking at his back door, but Ludren and Eltov held him tight. The knights were too excited by the potential triple penetration to show any mercy. Thrust after thrust yielded little success and Sarge hoped they would grow weary of trying, but then it happened. Nallyc’s lengthy meat-missile locked onto a small gap in between the other dicks, and the knight thrust hard to claim his prize.

 

“N-N-NOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOo!!!” Sarge cried out as the triple threat became a reality. His fleshy ring was tested to its limits as the men drilled him with perverse excitement. All three of them were moaning and groaning and sighing with unbelievable enthusiasm. They had pillaged and plundered other asses before, but never anything quite like their prisoner’s. They all kept saying how special, amazing and incredible his hole was, and how they couldn’t get enough of his smooth flesh. As the knights continued to abuse their captive, all were unaware that the entire sexual frenzy was being observed by the monster in the cage; whose own mighty shaft had awakened and sought relief.

 

When the men had unleashed their pent up seed into Sarge’s ass and pulled out, Ludren grabbed the prisoner and held him close.

“I need to feel your pulsing rod within me,” he whispered to the marine.

And with that, the knight spread his legs, and aimed the sergeant’s weapon at his puckered ring. Eltov and Nallyc quickly realized what Ludren was doing and thought it was their duty to assist. Nallyc freed Sarge’s wrist to allow him to fuck his friend more effectively, and the marine smiled slyly. Soon he was slamming his hips into the willing ass and pounding Ludren with a vengeance. Eltov backed his ass up to Sarge’s face and ordered the captive to rim his hole deep, and the sergeant happily obliged. Nallyc just sat back and watched the scene unfold; his cock springing to life once more.

 

Ludren took advantage of his positioning to suck on his fellow knight’s rod, but that made Nallyc jealous. He quickly crawled over and smacked Eltov in the face with his needy prick and was rewarded with his own blowjob. Once again, the night air was filled with the moans and groans of the horny foursome and was soon followed by loud grunts as the waves of their orgasms overtook them. Soon the exhausted men were lying next to the fire and drifting off to sleep, with Sarge’s wrists still free. As he had hoped, his willing participation had earned him some much needed trust, and he wasn’t about to let it go to waste.

 

Once the snoring started, the marine stealthfully worked his way clear of the campfire and started to escape, but an unexpected snitch alerted the guards to his attempt. The beast within the cage let out a long, low growl which awoke the knights. They quickly tackled their prisoner to the ground and bound his wrists.

“We were willing to go easy on you and possibly let you go in the morning after you serviced us some more, but you clearly can’t be trusted. We were not sent into the forest to capture a spy. Lord Zaurec was only expecting the ogre in the cage…and that’s all he’ll get. The ogre, on the other hand, is about to get a late supper,” Eltov said arrogantly.

“And that’s too bad. Your ass was the best I had ever fucked,” Ludren followed.

Without another word, the knights tossed Sarge into the cage with the ogre and then headed back to the campfire to sleep; expecting the stranger to be nothing more than bloody bones in the morning. The ogre, however, had other plans.

 

Before Sarge could utter a word, the ogre kicked him in the face, knocking him out. The beast then waited for the knights to fall asleep before making its next move. Once the snoring began again, the ogre flexed its powerful arms and easily broke free of the restraints. It then pulled the marine’s unconscious body to its massive chest and stroked the smooth skin. It craved the flesh, but for a different reason. It fingered the loosened, moist hole and grinned slightly. Then the monster slowly rolled partially on top of the hero’s body and aimed its gargantuan prick at the luscious bubble butt.

 

At nearly nine feet tall and four feet wide at the shoulders, the ogre was a behemoth of brutish muscle. The grayish-green skin was the backdrop for jet-black body hair that covered its chest, stomach, forearms and legs, with some on its ass too. But the creature’s terrifying appearance came by way of the large fangs protruding from the bottom jaw, a mangled mess of black hair on its head and a scraggly beard. Unfortunately for Sarge, the scariest thing about the ogre was its thick meat-club that was 22” long when fully erect and 5” wide with a cockhead that was 6” across. The monster’s ballsack looked like it was smuggling a pair of large grapefruits, and it twitched wildly as the creature prepared to invade the helpless hole.

 

With so much cum still oozing from the hero’s ass, the ogre didn’t bother to lube up its mighty tool with any of its spit. It just started to force the bulbous cockhead against the loosened ring, but even after being stretched out by three cocks, the hole was far from prepared for such an invasion. As it remembered its prey’s brutal rape earlier that evening, the ogre was desperate to feel the accommodating chute’s strangle-hold on its own rod. The monster kept applying more and more pressure against the cum-soaked ass and soon felt the fleshy ring start to spread wider and wider.

 

It seemed like an eternity for the beast, but eventually it massive cockhead was fully engulfed by the hungry hole, and the creature let out a low, guttural moan signifying its pleasure. It wasted no time in plunging its incredible length deep within the unconscious sergeant; causing some internal injuries the deeper it went. But the ogre wasn’t concerned about any of that. It had finally found a suitable hole for its humungous cock, and the beast was going to take full advantage.

 

Rolling completely on top of the marine, the ogre propped itself up on its elbows as it started to grind its powerful hips into the spread-eagle form underneath it. Soon the whole carriage was rocking wildly as the monster abused the ass; its bestial grunts causing the sleeping knights to experience intense wet dreams as the evening rolled on. Over an hour later, the ogre had finally reached the point of no return and began to convulse sporadically as it shot its massive load into Sarge’s bowels. The hero’s midsection expanded from the incredible torrent of spunk flooding his guts, but still the marine just lay there completely unconscious. As the final waves of the intense orgasm trickled through the creature’s body, the ogre slowly slid its spent member from the destroyed hole and waited for what was to come.

 

Ogre seed was the most potent elixir on that planet and was coveted by anyone who knew of its power, but trying to acquire it was considered an insane quest. As the stories went, ogres enjoyed breeding many a man-ass, but once the deed was done, the monster was equally fond of devouring its partner immediately following the rapture. However, on occasion, some ogres were known to simply roll over and go to sleep after the encounter; allowing its ‘mate’ the chance to escape with the light-green, pearly treasure. The monster’s spunk had great healing abilities, and those that survived the brutal fuck were amazed to discover that their ruined holes and decimated innards had fully recovered. Any remaining spunk that dripped from their asses was jarred and sold for incredible profit. Surviving an ogre fuck was like winning the lottery…in more ways than one.

 

The monster in the cage playfully poked at Sarge’s tightening ring, eager to fuck that super smooth ass again, but the next time it did, the beast wanted its ‘mate’ to be awake. Nearly twenty minutes later, Sarge finally started to wake up. As his eyes slowly opened, he was horrified to see the behemoth hovering over him, but before he could scream in terror, the ogre covered his mouth and said in a low, deep voice, “Shhhhh. You’ll wake the knights. If I wanted to eat you, I would have done so by now.”

“Y-You can talk?” Sarge asked timidly.

“Of course I can talk. But we have no time for this conversation. We must escape into the forest before the knights wake. If they take us to Lord Zaurec, all realms are doomed,” the ogre replied. “I was able to break free of my chains, but the cage is another matter. Your small hands can fit through the bars and undo the latches. Hurry now, before it’s too late.”

 

Completely overwhelmed by the talking monster, Sarge instinctively did as he was told and soon both he and the ogre were freed from their prison. Before disappearing into the woods, the ogre crept over to the knights and snatched them up in his arms. As the men cried out in fear, the monster hurled them into the cage and slammed the door shut. It then crushed the latched to make sure they couldn’t escape. Its next move completely baffled the sergeant.

 

The ogre began to stroke its huge prick, aiming the gargantuan girth at the three knights. It then shot its cum all over them; soaking the men from head to toe. The beast then ordered Sarge to untie the steeds, and then the ogre roared at the horse-like animals, causing them to charge off into the night.

“What did you do all that for?” Sarge asked as he watched the cum-coated knights flop around in the back of the carriage.

“The steeds will run scared for hours and once they stop, bandits or beasts will claim the knights. My seed is very valuable and quite savory. If beasts should find them first, there will nothing left of them. And if it is to be bandits first, they will flay the flesh off of them to ensure every drop is collected. Either way, their fate is sealed,” the ogre explained.

“None of this makes sense to me. I was just trying to get to Sholuus so I can go home,” Sarge responded, shaking his head.

“I am Urgloth. You have rescued me from the knights and therefore I am indebted to you. I know of Sholuus and will guide you to the border of Keldasra. Be warned though. The Slethral Forest is a most dangerous place. My sibling, Torchak, has been hunting me and will not stop until one of us is dead. But he is not the only threat in these woods. We will require the aid of a creature that may very well bring about our demise if we are not careful. By the way, my smooth, young stranger…what name do you go by?”

“Uh…call me Sarge. And thanks…I think,” the marine answered as he slipped his thong back on, unsure if he was actually safer with the ogre than the knights.

_____

 

As the odd pair headed deeper into the woods, the carriage transporting the three knights kept careening in a random directions, tossing the knight about within the cage. As the four-legged beasts sped along the path, all of a sudden, several huge tentacles erupted from the ground and snapped the hitch coupling the carriage to the steeds. The Tentoc lifted the cage into the air and slowly wormed its tentacles around the bars to free the tasty meals trapped inside. The knights’ screams for help drifted along the night breeze, but were only heard by the forest creatures…which turned a deaf ear to them.

 

Once the three men were released from the cage, the Tentoc began its typical abuse; milking them for their spunk. But when it tasted the potent ogre seed on Ludren’s flesh, the tentacled monster quickly devoured him instead. Craving more of that powerful cum, the beast molested Nallyc’s long shaft expecting to find the source of the cream. While the knight wailed in agony, Eltov took advantage of being slicked up by the ogre spunk and slipped from the Tentoc's grasp. He raced into the woods and found one of the steeds resting by a stream. The naked knight mounted the stallion and sped off towards the castle, completely unaware that he was leaving a trail of ogre cum droplets for the Tentoc to follow.

 

By the time the fortress gates were in sight, the steed was only able to manage a slow trot. Eltov jumped off and ran the rest of the way. Spurred on by sheer terror, the knight never slowed from a full on sprint. As he passed the fortress walls, he called for his fellow knights to be on guard…the Tentoc was near! One of the guards raced to warn Lord Zaurec, and the infuriated overlord demanded to see the knight immediately.

 

“First you fail to capture an ogre, and now you may have led the Tentoc to my very doorstep?!?” Zaurec raged.

“B-But, my lord…” Eltov tried to explain.

“SILENCE!!! I will not tolerate incompetence! Take him to my chambers and prepare him for his punishment,” the overlord commanded.

“NOOO! Please, your majesty, give me a chance to fix this! PLEASE!!!!!” the knight begged.

“You had your chance…and failed. Now you must deal with the consequences,” Zaurec hissed.

 

In the royal chamber, Eltov was hung by his wrists from shackles embedded into the stone wall. He knew what fate awaited him because he had chained others to that very spot in the past. Lord Zaurec was a brutal man with an insatiable hunger for men, both sexually and otherwise. He never just had a man executed. The overlord wanted the pleasure of ending the life himself, and he always went about it in the most perverse way possible.

 

The overlord was an imposing figure. Standing 7’-6” tall, he towered over the average man, but that was because he was no average man himself. He was conceived when his mother was raped by an ogre. His features were of a typical male, just more intense, but he was stronger and more aggressive than the average man. The well-groomed jet-black hair on his head and body were a striking contrast to his bulging, muscular physique; hardened through several wars and years of training. But like his father’s race, the most intimidating thing about the Lord Zaurec was his cock.

 

Eltov pleaded with his king to be merciful, to allow him one more chance to capture the ogre and put things right, but it was obvious that Lord Zaurec was only interested in one thing. Dropping the royal robe to the ground, the overlord stroked his 17” prick to stiffness as he approached the prisoner. Without saying a word, the wicked ruler grabbed Eltov’s ankles and rested them on his shoulders while he rubbed his cockhead against the quivering hole. Then, as he stared directly into the knight’s eyes, Lord Zaurec drove every inch of his 4” thick fleshy scepter up Eltov’s ass.

 

“AAAAAIIIIIIEEEEE!!!!” screamed the knight at the top of his lungs, eliciting a wicked smile from his executioner.

The overlord only grunted and groaned as he decimated the prisoner’s hole, brutally spearing any and all internal organs in his path. As blood dripped from the ruined hole, Zaurec began to rake his huge fingers across the knight’s toned chest; viciously twisting the helpless nipples to the point of bruising. The overlord then started to time powerful punches to Eltov’s chest with his equally destructive thrusts, causing the prisoner to gasp for air in between his cries of agony.

 

Sensing that his fuck-toy was nearing unconsciousness, Zaurec slapped him hard across the face to bring him back into the moment. The cruel ruler then wrapped his rough hands around Eltov’s throat and squeezed mightily; choking the life out of the knight as he brought himself to orgasm. With the prisoner at the height of his death-convulsions, Lord Zaurec pumped his stately spunk into Eltov’s bloodied, battered guts. His final orgasmic shutter faded just as the last moment of life left the knight’s eyes.

 

Pulling his spent cock from the dead man’s ass, Lord Zaurec ordered his guards to take the body directly to the chef. The half-breed overlord was giving in to his ogre side and wanted man-flesh for dinner. As the body left the royal chamber, Prince Denozoh walked in to speak with his father.

“I see you killed another one, father. And let me guess, he just happens to be on your menu as well.”

“Enough of the snide comments, boy! There are times I cannot believe you are my son,” the king quipped.

“That disbelief runs both ways, and thankfully I’m only half the monster you are,” the prince mumbled to himself. “All this just so you can perform the ritual during the lunar convergence?” he continued aloud.

“That is correct. Once completed, I will be able to rule over man and beast alike! And if you are not careful, my boy, I might just choose to sire a new heir to the throne as well.” Lord Zaurec boasted.

 

As the overlord strolled down the corridor, his half brother stepped out of the shadows. Viceroy Creij craved Zaurec’s throne and was desperate to find a way to rid himself of both father and son. With their relationship at an all-time low, and the ritual only days away, the viceroy was confident his opportunity to seize the throne was upon him. His mind churned with a multitude of devious scenarios as he watched Zaurec down in the courtyard ordering a new contingent of knights and their beastly trackers to hunt down an ogre.

_____

 

After finding a safe place to sleep through the remainder of the night, Sarge and Urgloth continued their journey deeper into the Slethral Forest the next morning. As they walked, Sarge inquired as to why Urgloth’s brother was hunting him.

“It is simply the way of the ogre. There can be only one male ogre in any particular forest. We have eliminated all others in this realm and it is now down to the two of us. The last ogre standing will claim Slethral Forest for his own and will become master of all other creatures that dwell within this land. My brother is larger and much stronger than I am, and it is doubtful that I can defeat him. I have yet to formulated a strategy that I believe will work, which is why I am trying to avoid him for the time being.”

“Wow! And I thought I had issues,” the marine replied. “And please don’t take this the wrong way, but you don’t speak in a manner I would think an ogre would speak,” he admitted.

“Were you expecting more growling and drool?” Urgloth responded, feigning annoyance. “Fact is, I was raised by your kind. My parents found me injured in a ravine and nursed me back to health. They cared for me as one of their own and educated me in their ways…which is why I didn’t eat you last night. I’ve never feasted on people. My brother, on the other hand, is more growl and small words…and lots of drool. He was also the one who killed my parents years ago and has been hunting me ever since.”

Sensing the behemoth's lingering grief, Sarge quickly changed the subject to talk about their present concern.

 

They were in search of a creature that could provide them with the safest route through the woods, but it was the fact that the giant ogre was nervous about dealing with the beast that had Sarge on guard. They walked for hours avoiding all manner of danger, including more hungry plants, large insects and more patrolling knights. Finally, the ogre signaled the marine to be silent and still. He picked up the scent of the creature…and it was very close.

 

Just then, a herd of satyrs bolted from the thick brush and surrounded the pair. No more than four feet tall, the hoof-footed creatures had the upper body of the average man, but their manhood was anything but average. Hanging between their hairy, goat-like legs was a thick prick that was seven inches limp. But what surprised the sergeant the most was how friendly and playful these creatures were.

“This is what had you so concerned?!?” Sarge asked with a hint of ridicule in his voice.

“Be careful, smooth one. They may be kind and friendly, but they have a dark side. Most who have encountered them have never been seen again.”

“Um…sure, ok. They really are friendly…in a touchy feely kinda way,” the marine continued; trying to gently remove the inquisitive hands that were now stroking his hairless body.

 

“Satyrs! We require your assistance with safe passage through these woods…not only from Torchak but from Zaurec’s army, until we reach the border of Keldasra. Your knowledge of these woods is unmatched. What say you? Will you aid us?” Urgloth asked in a commanding tone.

“Why of course we will, ogre…for a price,” one of the satyrs replied. “But we have no need for material things. What we require as payment is something only the male of a species can supply. And for this request, ogre, we require your seed.”

“I will not allow you to molest my body for your perverse payment, satyr!” the ogre growled.

“You did not let me finish. We require your seed…but we want your companion to be the vessel from which we retrieve it. Breed him thoroughly and often. Once he can take no more, we will drink it from his beautifully smooth ass,” the depraved creature finished.

“I’m sorry…WHAT?!? That cock is NOT going to fit inside of me!!!” Sarge interjected; shoving several of the horny satyrs away from him.

“Actually…it already has,” Urgloth admitted. “I fucked you after I kicked you in the face. It was quite wonderful in fact. Your fleshy tunnel was very accommodating.”

“H-How is that possible?? I should have been split in two, or at the very least be unable to walk,” the marine argued.

“Ah, you don’t know about ogre seed, do you, hairless one?” another satyr asked.

 

After explaining the medicinal side effects of the spunk, the satyr required a decision on their offer.

“Trust me, Sarge. You will feel only the slightest hint of pain at first, but my pre-seed will numb the pain while it also intensifies pleasure. And you will heal long before they lap up the final drops from your hole,” Urgloth reasoned.

“So they are the only ones who can get me to Sholuus? And this is the only way they will help us? Then why are you so wary of them?” Sarge questioned.

Taking the marine aside, the large ogre explained, “The satyrs will honor their word, but they can twist the agreement so as to require further payment. They are tricky little creatures with a boundless hunger for sex. Many men have expired from exhaustion long before the satyrs fulfilled their end of the bargain. I have stated our needs in clear terms, as have they. Once they have received this payment, they should be honor-bound to take us through the forest.”

Feeling as if there were no other options, Sarge agrees to be Urgloth’s cum-jug; lying on his back and spreading his legs.

 

The twelve satyrs gathered around the pair and watched with bated breath as the ogre prepared to stuff his enormous shaft inside the tiny, tight hole. Knowing how incredible it would feel, Urgloth too, looked forward to his re-entry, but Sarge was scared to death. He tried to remain calm and kept telling himself what his bestial buddy told him, but as the mammoth cockhead started to stretch out his clenched ring, the marine started to scream in terror.

 

All the satyrs were rock-hard and giddy with excitement as they witnessed the disappearing act. Playing with their neighbors’ shafts, the creatures watched the bulbous head finally plunge within the smooth, beefy stud, and to their relief, he had stopped screaming. Sarge was amazed that the pain had vanished as quickly as it did, but the realization of what was sliding inside of him was still terrifying. He could feel his insides being rearranged by the fat, lengthy pole, but before he could start to worry about internal injuries, the ogre’s cock start to ooze loads of precum.

 

When that creamy liquid smeared his guts, Sarge’s own dick sprung to life and he started to moan lustfully. The marine began to jerk his own shaft as Urgloth slid inside him to the hilt. Grinding his hips against the round bubble butt, the ogre grabbed hold of the sergeant’s legs and started to drill the loosened hole without mercy.

_____

 

As Lord Zaurec prepared for the coming lunar convergence, his mind drifted back to his youth and to the day his true origin was revealed to him. He was sitting at his mother’s deathbed, holding her hand and crying. The queen was trying to explain to her sixteen year old son why he was different than his younger brother, Creij. With her voice trembling, she told him of her encounter with a hideous beast, that the ogre had violated her and how she was rescued by the king. She kept the truth of her attack a secret from everyone, including her husband; for fear that she might be rejected by him. She begged her son to forgive her, but Zaurec had told her she did nothing wrong. As he kissed her on the forehead, his mother passed away.

 

A couple of years later, Prince Zaurec went through a starling growth spurt; reaching his current height. The king was disturbed by this occurrence and started to suspect something was wrong with his son. Thinking back to when the queen was pregnant, the ruler tried to determine if something happened to cause this abnormality. He then recalled saving his young bride from an ogre, and that the attack happened prior to her pregnancy. The king began to suspect that his first-born son was not his at all. The months that followed saw the disintegration of their relationship that culminated in the death of the king.

 

Having become certain that Zaurec was a half-breed ogre, and determined that the monstrosity would never sit on the throne, the ruler planned to murder his ‘son’ on a hunting trip. Claiming it was a rite of passage for his eighteenth birthday, the king and the prince set out alone for the Slethral Forest. It was during the first night that the king confronted the man he called ‘son’, cursing the day he was born and swearing that he would never replace him as ruler. So enraged by the deceit, he called his deceased wife a whore for carrying the bastard beast to term. This in turn infuriated Prince Zaurec, who flew into a fit of rage that he had never experienced before.

 

The ogre side of his personality emerged and he attacked his ‘father’. As he landed one devastating punch after another, the prince called the king a sad, petty man and said he was glad he wasn’t really his son. And then, for the king’s vile comments about his mother, Prince Zaurec took the assault one step further. Yelling over and over again, “Who’s the whore now?” he pulled down the king’s pants and raped his ass with a psychotic rage that was finally quelled when he came inside the man he once called ‘father’. And while in that enraged mindset, the prince had also choked the life out of the ruler, as well as having snapped his neck. Still in an ogre-like state of mind, Prince Zaurec began to devour the dead ruler's flesh until he collapsed from total exhaustion.

 

The next morning, Prince Zaurec concocted a story of how they were attacked by an ogre and that the king sacrificed himself to save the prince. The kingdom mourned the loss of one ruler, but then celebrated the crowning of another…Lord Zaurec.

 

Those memories made the megalomaniac smile from ear to ear. And then he started to chuckle wickedly as he thought about the power he was about to gain once he completed the ritual.

_____

 

Back in the forest, Sarge was still coping with the intense animalistic fuck being delivered by his own ogre. Urgloth was tearing into the marine’s ass reckless abandon; knowing full well that the hero would recover…eventually. The satyrs were so mesmerized by Sarge’s bouncing pecs and throbbing cock that the moment the ogre closed its eyes to soak in the physical sensations on its own shaft, a few horny creatures seized the opportunity to taste the stranger. With one satyr devouring his prick and two others suckling on his perky nipples, Sarge started to cry out in ecstasy. His orgasmic vocals stirred Urgloth from his sexual haze, but it was too late. The marine was cumming in the satyr’s mouth.

 

“No! Dammit, you sneaky, little monsters! That was not part of the deal,” the ogre roared; never slowing his thrusts.

“W-What’s wr-wrong?” Sarge asked, his mind buzzing from the sensual overload.

“If you allow one satyr to do something…all satyrs get to did it too. It’s a herd mentality thing,” Urgloth explained as he ground his gargantuan tool deep into the velvety smooth hole.

“So I have to let them all suck me off? That’s not so bad,” the marine reasoned.

“Have you ever climaxed twelve times in a row?” the ogre asked.

“You mean I have to cum twelve times…right now?!?”

“Yes. That’s what I’m saying. Each satyr is now waiting for its turn on your shaft,” the ogre clarified.

“O-o-o-ohhhh shhhhhhit!” Sarge groaned as a second satyr engulfed his cock.

“Hopefully my seed will sustain you,” Urgloth muttered; fucking the tight ass harder and faster.

 

Just as the sergeant was brought to another orgasm, the ogre began his own. Soon the marine’s midsection bulged greatly, filled with copious amounts of the intoxicating seed. The aroma of the spunk temporarily distracted the satyrs from Sarge’s cock, but now they were focused on his overflowing ass. They bent him in a position that had his ankles pinned by his ears while his ass was high in the air. Soon the depraved creatures were lapping at his hole, consuming the pearly prize with ravenous need.

 

Sarge could feel the ogre’s cum healing him internally while simultaneously tightening his asshole. He let out a sigh of relief in between the erotic moans caused by the non-stop rim job. Urgloth was just leaning back against the tree stroking his growing shaft, enjoying the show. A couple of satyrs tried to sneak a lick on the massive member, but the ogre swatted them away with a warning of a harsher punishment if they tried it again. As the lick-fest wrapped up, Urgloth dozed off for just a brief moment, but that was all the satyrs needed for their next sexual sneak attack.

 

They released Sarge’s ankles, and as his legs started to fall to the ground, one of the satyrs caught them moments prior to stuffing its 13” long, 4” thick dick into the unoccupied hole. Before the marine could utter a single groan, his throat was filled with another satyr shaft while his own was re-engulfed by a third. Two more horny creatures began to suckle on his pecs while the remaining herd fondle and kissed the rest of his body. When the ogre woke up, he groaned in irritation at the sight.

“We’ll never make it to the border at this rate,” he muttered.

 

Luckily for Sarge, the ogre’s cum was having a positive effect on his energy level and cum production. Plus all the satyr spunk filling his gullet kept him from getting dehydrated. A couple of hours later, the last two satyrs filled his bowels and his stomach with their seed. As soon as they pulled out of the sergeant, Urgloth moved in, lifted Sarge into his arms and ordered the satyrs to start leading them to Keldasra. They walked for the rest of the day without incident, but not for a lack of trying on the satyrs’ part.

 

When it was time to stop for the night, Urgloth insisted that the marine be firm with the tricky molesters.

“You just have to tell them ‘no’ before they start something. They will heed your words, but only if you utter them before they start, or it will be too late. I will try to keep them from you during the night, but you will have to do your part.”

“I understand. And know I see why you were so concerned before. You really must have your guard up around them because they are so stealthy and unrelenting…and there are so many of them,” Sarge acknowledged.

 

As the campfire dwindled, the marine fell fast asleep cuddled up in Urgloth’s embrace. The satyrs also appeared to have drifted off as they watched and waited for an opportunity to play with the smooth stranger. But that was just a ploy. As soon as they heard the ogre’s beastly snoring echo through the woods, the herd got up and carefully pulled the sergeant clear of its mighty arm. They carried him several hundred yards away so as to not wake the ogre while they played some more.

 

Sarge was startled from his slumber as another thick prick filled his throat and not one, but two thick satyr shafts were rammed up his ass. Once again on his back, the marine had endure more cock and nipple sucking along with pec-fucking, having his fists fucked, his toes sucked and his feet humped. The sexual assault lasted all through the night and into the morning. When Urgloth awoke, he was shocked to see he was all alone. He jumped up and searched for his new companion, sure that the satyrs were responsible for his absence. When he found them, he was taken aback by the overwhelming depravity he was witnessing.

 

“What are you doing to him?” Urgloth growled.

“He’s fine. He actually seems to enjoy all this,” one satyr said somewhat convincingly, but Sarge’s pained and exhausted look told another story.

When he saw the marine was getting double-stuffed, the ogre asked, “how many have doubled filled his hole? How soon before you are done?”

“We all have…but not paired with every other cock in the herd. We all must be allowed to experience the double-filling with each and every member of our herd,” a waiting satyr answered.

Urgloth was dumbfounded by the statement because it meant that Sarge would have to suffer through sixty pairings before they were satisfied…and they were barely halfway done.

With nothing left to do but wait it out, the ogre walked off to hunt down breakfast. He was certain that the marine would be famished by the time the final fuck finished.

 

Hours later, the sergeant’s hole was finally vacant but he was so tired that he could hardly move. Luckily for the marine, while Urgloth was out hunting down their meal, the ogre stroked out a quick load of his spunk. He anticipated the need to heal the hero once again, plus his cock was throbbing from the unbelievably erotic scene he had just witnessed. While Sarge wolfed down the food, Urgloth stood guard over him in order to keep the satyrs at bay.

 

No sooner did he finish his late breakfast, then Sarge watched in horror as a huge boulder flew past him and struck Urgloth in the chest. The satyrs cried out in terror before scurrying off into the woods for safety. The marine rushed to his friend’s side and tried to push the huge rock off of the ogre’s chest, but with Urgloth unconscious and unable to help, Sarge was too weak to move it. Just then, the hero heard something large moving towards him, and when he spun around, he came face to face with the ogre’s big brother and his throbbing 26” cock.

 

To be continued…

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by to check out my archive of work. More will be uploaded soon.  
> For updates on my latest or upcoming stories, just following me on Tumblr: baldwolf-tales . tumblr . com


End file.
